


La estrella que brillaba

by Babybubled



Category: Mario Story | Paper Mario, Nintendo Land (Video Game), Super Mario Sunshine, Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island, Super Paper Mario (Game)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Age Difference, Age Regression/De-Aging, Baby Mario - Freeform, Diapers, Family, Famyly, Freeform, Gen, Kid Fic, Secuestrado, Stars, kidnapped mario
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 05:46:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18243569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babybubled/pseuds/Babybubled
Summary: ven acompaña a luigi y a sus amigos a rescatar a su pequeño hermano Mario, que ahora esta en las garras de su enemigo actual bowser.Quieres saber como paso? EntraSi quieres ver con dibujito y gif aquíhttps://www.wattpad.com/story/182564757-la-estrella-que-brillaba-mario-bros





	La estrella que brillaba

>  Prologo <

En un castillo que sembraba, el terror y el terror se convirtieron en monstruos, una gran silla de rey, varios cuartos con boo, un boom de tortura, calabozos pero un cuarto en especial de puerta normal con 2 hermanos martillo tapándose los oídos, en el interior . Tenía un grupo de Goombas alborotados, una mesa de cambios, una maya de juegos en el suelo juguetes y una cuna que chillaba.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Una cuna que chillaba ¿!!!?  
En la guardia de bebe llorando, para ser exactos no es cualquier bebe, este cabello castaño alborotado, unos ojos azules como el cielo azul entre ellos sus lagrimas cristalinas rodaban por sus mejillas rosas, una nariz redondamente pequeña barriguita destapada y lo que cubren solo es un pañal. .si, era mario! Y al parecer no esta contento.  
Lo que se hizo en el camino de lo que sucedió con la forma de una columna para alcanzar la cuna hizo las caretas el típico "donde esta el bebe", pero no era Efectivo.  
[NOTA DEL AUTOR: ¿Qué  
es lo que se dice? ” .Hicimos todo lo que está en nuestro alcance -dijo el goomba, en que llego kamek  
-¡LAMOS AL MOCOSO! SE ESCUCHA POR TODO EL REINO BOWSE.  
Los juegos de peluche pero nada funcionaron.  
-BUAAAAAA ..- El bebe debe llorar a todo pulmón Poniendo sus manitos regordetas con puño. Y agitando sus piernas.  
Cuando sonó algo… un sonadero en el cuarto se quedo en silencio. Con un bebe con hipo disminuyendo su llanto viendo con curiosidad que era?  
Mario se quedó viendo el sonajero que le proporcionó kamek. Lo hizo sonar de nuevo, recibió de respuesta un chillido feliz y alzo sus manitos regordetas queriendo ese objeto muy extraño.  
Kamek: ¿Eso no pueden hacer? No pueden hacer nada bien!  
Alba y bebe con sus sabanas para no lastimar con sus garras  
-baaa aaa aa - balbuceo, golpeando el sonajero hacia kamek.  
Kamek: si así es Mario, maaalooooo-, dirigiéndose su dedo suavemente en la nariz pequeñita del bebe.  
-quieres saber que rayos paso? Pues…  
Hace 2 días atrá…  
Mario, luigi y melocotón fueron a arreglar el pueblo hongo, ya que sus casas quedaron destruidas por la última vez que Bowser ataco.  
Mientras tanto, kamek de tanto tiempo de investigación…  
-LO LOGRE LO LOGRE - corriendo por los pacillos hasta la silla del rey  
Inclinándose hacia el rey llamado:  
BOWSER  
Con desprecio bowser hizo un gesto que continúe  
\- ¡Mi rey! Las 7 estrellas lo recuerda porque existe una probalidad de la mayor.  
Bowser no entendía nada así que solo cerro un poco sus ojos amenazándolo.  
Kamek: Las estrellas son grandes, medianos y pequeños son diferentes de los estilos de las fuentes, Solo la búsqueda y el poder para conquistar todos los reinos y obtener la preciada y deseada melocotón.  
-KAMEK NO SEAS IDIOTA, esas estrellas desaparecieron, eso solo tienen los vulnerables y los buenos de corazón. Grito con desesperación.  
-kamek: ah que voy a mi rey.-  
Bowser: te escucho- exclamó con bastante intereses.  
\--------------------------------  
> volvemos con nuestros queridos héroes <  
Mientras avanzamos con la construcción del pueblo la calamidad ah llegado .  
Claro que Mario ya estaba preparado para luchar mientras luigi pone un salgo a los honguitos y la princesa melocotón.  
Mientras tanto, en su pelea clásica, kamek llega por detrás usa a lakitu y lo alza y empieza su conjuro hacia a él.  
No se pierda el tiempo ... no se diga ... garras.  
Melocotón, luigi y los demás se taparon los ojos.  
Lakitu puso suavemente el objeto en el piso y en las voces de Mario y el apunto de caer… solo hay que estar acostado con el pulgar en su boca.  
\- Melocotón: MARIO ¡! - Intenta correr donde yacía, pero la detuvo luigi. Durazno con el dolor de su pecho lloro. Luigi la abrazo… los honguitos solo estaban mirando la situación en que se encontraban

\- ¡LA ESTRELLA MAYOR SIIIIIII ¡AHAHAGAGAGg * tos * AGAHhsg  
Kamek después de terminar su risa levanto al bebé.

Luigi miro con cara aturdida a kamek temblando sabía lo que pasaría si tienen a la princesa peach.

\- encuéntranos si es que puedes adiós tontos, kamek abrió un tuvo donde se fue y bowse a su nave así como llego, se fue.  
Luigi estaba atómico … Como lograría salvar al reino hongo y lo mas importante … a su hermano…

>presente<

Kamek cargaba a su estrella aun con la barbilla apoyada a su hombro ya había dejado el sonajero se había cansado de intentar golpearlo contra el.

Kamek: al parecer sigues consciente eh ¿? Pero no te preocupes poco a poco . Y te sacare esa estrella que esta dentro de ti  
Haciéndole cosquillitas en la barriguita  
El bebé solo se reia por voluntad , pero sabía que estaba en problemas.

[NOTAS DEL AUTOR : Hola soy artista y siempre e querido escribir , 809 Palabras me sorprende tener 3 hojas en mi word xD :0 es mi primera vez escribiendo siempre eh querido escribir Esperó que les guste si tiene apoyo seguiré. Si no tiene apoyo alguno solo quedara en mi memoria.]

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y DEJAR TU AMOR Y CARIÑO.


End file.
